


In the Wheat

by RedAthena79



Series: Crossing the Plains [1]
Category: Young Riders
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAthena79/pseuds/RedAthena79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet afternoon in one hundred words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Wheat

With a soft thud the seat of his buckskins meets the ground. The tawny wheat sways with the breeze, fragrant stalks brushing his cheeks and nose. From a few feet away come the contented whuffs of his horse.

He thinks about his empty mochila and smiles. There's nothing left but to make the journey home. He knows Emma's to be gone at least a few days more so there's no need to rush home to Teaspoon's cooking. Smile widening, he lies back and fishes out a spicy hunk of jerky from his pocket. A fine meal for a fine day.


End file.
